Never Alone
by TheNeonMoose
Summary: Sam is never truly alone nor has he ever been. Some could say he has a certain guardian angel watching over him. It's his birthday and he finally realizes there is someone or something out there that is watching. Sam x Gabriel (Sabriel)


He didn't know it, but he was never truly alone. Sure he had his older brother, but he had someone else watching over him, Someone that has watched over him while he sleeps and helps him through the day.

Sam was sound asleep on the small motel bed. Dean was fast asleep in the chair with the light from the tiny TV flickering across his face. A world war couldn't wake these boys. Gabriel, probably the shortest and one of the funniest of all angels, walked across the dirty motel carpet that was infested with who knows what towards the bed where Sam was asleep.

He stared down at the sleeping boy. Gabriel smiled. Today was Sam's 15th birthday. He couldn't believe it has been 15 years since he was first assigned to watch over him as his younger brother, Castiel, was assigned to Dean. Gabriel didn't know what his father had planned for these boys, but it had to be important for his angels to watch over them. Gabriel loved to watch Same and heal his wounds and eased the worries from his mind as he slept so he wouldn't have to feel any pain. He loved the boy.

Gabriel sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sam and brushed Sam's hair to the side with his fingers. His golden eyes sparkled with joy as a faint smile spread across Sam's face.

"Happy birthday, Samster. One day, we will meet." Gabriel whisper to the boy before kissing his temple.

Gabriel lingered for a few moments longer before he produced a cherry lollipop and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed with a small note. He laid his hand on the boy's shoulder once more.

He knew Sam was the one. Father made him perfectly. Sam began to stir and Gabriel was gone with a great flutter of wings. Sam shifted more before his eyes fluttered open to the ray of sunlight poking through the ratty curtains. A glint of shimmering gold caught his eye. He sat up, looked down, and saw a small golden feather glinting in the ray of light. He picked up the feather and sort of a tingly feeling shot through him. He dropped the feather instinctively. He picked it back up and went to put it on the bedside table to see a lollipop and a folded scrap of paper. To himself, Sam read the note on the outside, 'Sam'. He opened the paper up to read a single sentence, 'You'll never be alone.'

In the corner of the room, Dean started to wake up. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his green eyes before looking over at his little brother.

"What you got there, Sammy?" Dean asked as he yawned.

Sam jumped a little at the sound of his big brother's voice before shoving the stuff back on the nightstand.

"It's nothing, Dean." Sam said.

Dean shrugged before getting out of the chair and slipped his jeans that were thrown on the floor back on over his black boxers.

"What do you want for breakfast, Birthday Boy?" Dean going towards the door.

There wasn't much of a selection you can choose from for breakfast at the motel, but Sam knew what he always wanted.

"Pancakes!" Sam grinned.

Sam loved pancakes. Dean smiled and left the room to go get breakfast for the two of them. Sam sunk back into the bed and picked up the feather, He watched as feather seem to change colors like an golden liquid swirling around never truly being the same color. In some places it was gold and the rest seemed to be a rich honey color. He lost count for how long he studied that feather.

"Who is with me?" He asked himself before laying the feather back down and got up to get dressed for the day.

Gabriel was watching the entire time. He could reveal himself at anytime, but it wasn't time. Not yet. It would be a few more years until when Father said he could do that. But until then, he continued to watch over Sam. After all, Father did make him Sam's guardian angel and in return Sam was destined for something much more on Earth than anyone has ever seen. He was also destined to be someone Gabriel would be with until the end of time. It wasn't very often Father had an angel and a human be soul mates. But that time will come soon and Gabriel could barely wait to finally meet his favorite human of all face to face.


End file.
